Session data contains information about audiences that belong to a session. A session may be a time period in a particular setting, such as in a store, a movie theater, an auditorium, a concert, an online location, public place, business place, malls, airports, or other settings. The audience information may include gender, age, entrance and exit times, and dwell time in the setting. Businesses can use session data to understand their customers' behaviors and improve their business.